ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ben 10 Cosmic Power/Generador Rex: Unidos una vez mas!
Es un especial de Ben 10 Cosmic Power, favor de no editar/borrar... Sinopsis Ben: De nuevo aburrido ._., siento que cada vez que hay un especial en esta serie me aburro... Santi: Correcto! De esta manera si sacan el mini mensaje que esta antes de la sinopsis...Se seguira sabiendo que es un especial! Ben: De qué especial se trata? Santi: De Generador Rex y vos! Ben: Generaqué? Nota 1: Rex y Ben se habran olvidado de sus allianzas pasadas...De esta manera es mas divertido, no? Santi esconde un projector de hologramas que invento el mismo =P! Aggregor (holograma, leean lo anterior -_-): Ben Tennyson! Ben: Hora de ser heroe! Humungosaurio: Humungosaurio! thumb|left|346px Se abre un portal gigantesco y amarillo... Santi: Rapido! Salta! Se escapa!!!! Humungosaurio: Hora de ser Supremo! Humungosaurio salta al portal mientras aprieta sobre el Omnirgy! thumb|left|Humungosaurio pasando a Supremo (creditos por el despixeleo de Humungosaurio a Ryan, de Ben 10 Toys)Rex: Ese E.V.O me recuerda algo...pero qué? Humungosaurio Supremo: Eres el aliado de Aggregor no cierto? Los dos pelean hasta llegar a un lago. Humungosaurio Supremo: Hora de ser Cristalino! Nota 2: Hubieron errores de traduccion xD! Diamante: Diamante!!! Rex: Genial...Ahora esta hecho de diamante... -_-" Qué suerte que tengo mi Tecno-Espada... Diamante: Espada? Yo también puedo crear espadas! Diamante hace una espada gigante. Rex: Bad news =O! Rebecca: Che Rex...hay otro E.V.O que se escapa del portal... Rex: RAAAA NO YA!!! Tengo uno terrible en frente! Six y Bobo: Nos ocupamos de eso entonces! Ben y Rex se aproximan de la batalla Alpha-Bobo/Six. Rath: Rath!!!!!!!! Rath salva a Diane Farrah y al otro tipo xD! Diane Farrah: Gracias...Como va usted? Rath: Seriosamente? Ese tipo hace caer un panel de publicidad y... Rex: Callate tigre! Ahora dejame ayudarte! Rath: Ey! Vos eres el enemigo! Vos eres el que destruye la ciudad! No me vas a ayudar! Rex: Destruir la ciudad? Si claro... Yo la protejo de E.V.O's! Rath: En serio? Yo también! :S Rath se destransforma. Ben: Soy yo! Ben Tennyson! Nadie lo aclama... Ben: Ben 10...el mas grande heroe del universo! Rex: Naah es solamente que perdiste la cabeza! Six: Cuidado! Alpha hace una explosion que deja frito a Six. Rex: Six! Despierta! (se dirije a Ben) Eso es tu culpa! Ben: Pero! En el laboratorio de Providencia Blanco (mirando un video): Y ahi el enemigo creo una explosion. Rex: No puede ser! Ben: Pff...Saben que pueden liberarme? Santi: Si se sabe pero la historia hace que te transformes en Frio Supremo... Ben: Cool estas aca Santi! Santi: Transformate en Frio e intenta hacerte intangible! Frio: Frio!!! Auch! Santi: Ahora Supremo =P... thumb|left|368pxFrio Supremo: Frio Supremo! Libreee! Rex: No si te impido! Rex activa la Tecno-Turbina. Blanco: Los adolescentes...-_-" Frio Supremo llega al restaurante de HU xD! Ben: Burger Shack no esta aca! Y tampoco Señor Malteadas! Rex: Burger Shaqué? Ben: Nada... Ahi llega Alpha. Ben y Rex: De nuevo vos? Alpha: Si! Alpha intenta agarrar la energia de los Nanites de Rex. Diamante: DIAMANTE! Diamante le lanza Tadenita a Alpha. Alpha: AUCH AUCH AUCH! En eso llega César. César: No le hagan daño! Las imagenes cambian mas rapidamente y ya no se entiende nada de lo que dicen los personajes. Santi: La parte de César-Alpha es aburrida es por eso...Ademas no tengo mucha plata para el budget xD! Se llega a la parte donde César muestra los Nanites muertos. César: ...Alpha absorbia los Nanites...y ahora se hace cada vez mas poderoso. Ben: Nanomechs? xD César: Nanites -_-"! Vos fuiste irradiado por eso, lo que te dio ese...reloj. Ben: Naah...Fue Albedo que termino lo que Azmuth habia empezado =P! Santi: Demostrado en AF! xD Ben: xD Alpha: Dadyyyy! Los demas: ._. Alpha: Ok...Papa!!!! Los demas: ._. Alpha: Tengo que callarme, es eso? Los demas: Si! Alpha: Son malos! Voy a hacer explotar la nave! César: Chau! César separa la nave en dos partes. Rex y Ben: WT* Cannonbolt Supremo: Cannonbolt Supremo!!!! Cannonbolt Supremo se escapa de la nave con Rex y... Rex: La proxima vez recordarme de activar las Tecno-Turbinas! Ben: Ok... Avanzamos la peli hasta la batalla final... Rex: Alpha ya tiene mis Nanites, y mejorados! Qué podemos hacer? Ben: Comer una pizza! Rex: Hmmm ok e.e Dos pizzas mas tarde... Ben y Rex: Ronnnpshhhhronnnpshhhh... Santi: Despierten! Ben y Rex: Ok... Santi: Encontre una solucion para vencer a Alpha! Ben y Rex: Conta!!!!! Santi: Alpha odia la musica, si le hacemos escuchar unas cuantas canciones...muere! Ben: Voy a buscar radios! Rex: Y yo mi MP3! xD Unos minutos mas tarde... Ben: Thought that I was in control...And in my mine... thumb|300px|leftAlpha: Ahhh! Santi: Qué pasa Alpha? No te gustan los Plain White T's!? (trollface) Alpha: -_-" Ben: Turns you on...Always getting what you want... Santi: I didn't listen when they said...that you are fake... Ben: Cantas bien Santi o.O Santi: Me entrene para el crossover n.n! Bobo Haha: She says...I don't take her seriously... Rebecca: No me digas que hablas de mi?! Bobo Haha: Eh no no...I really mean that! thumb|300px|leftSix: I could get there if... Rebecca: No me gusta esa cancion =(! Six: Y? Rebecca: Solo queria saber si hay gente civilisada en Providencia (a parte de César)... Rex: César? Corto la nave en dos para dejarnos con Alpha si! Santi (en la oreja de Rex): Esta cancion te convendria? *le pasa las lyrics* Rex: Ok u-u! Santi: 3, 2, 1... Rex: Hate is a strong word...but I really really really don't like you! thumb|300px|leftAlpha: Mis oidos!!!! Alpha cae muerto, César crea un portal para que Ben se valla, Ben y Santi se despiden de los de GR, y cuando llegan a la dimension de UA, cuentan todo a los otros heroes... Categoría:Ben 10 Cosmic Power Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Crossovers